1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control device which controls a lighting device, and a lighting system including the lighting control device, the lighting device, and an image reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-97061 discloses a bathroom provided with an audio-visual means including: a bathroom; an audio-visual means placed for viewing and listening of images and sound in the bathroom; a bathroom illuminating means; and an illumination control means which controls illuminance of the bathroom illuminating means. According to the bathroom provided with the audio-visual means, the illumination control means controls the illuminance of the bathroom illuminating means in conjunction with actuation of the audio-visual means. This allows dimming of the illumination in the bathroom when a person views or listening to an image or sound.